Loved
by Ayumi Tachibana
Summary: Naruto is abused, it's Sasuke's fault. Naruto and Sauske are secretly in love. Can they be toghther? Read and find out. NO FLAMES. FIRST STORY.


_Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzamaki. I go to Dojima high school and I have tons of friends! I have a loving family and we all live in a tall Victorian house with lots of sunlight and windows! ~ I have such a great life it's almost unreal!_

"_**Gah" I shout as I wake up from my fantasy. I stare at the white wall that is my celling and slowly get up off of my bed. 'Ouch' I winch at the soreness from where my 'father' punched me in the ribs. I get up slowly and walk to my bathroom and take a hot shower. When I'm done, I brush my hair, which is messy and blond, brush my teeth, which still taste like blood from where I've been punched, and treat my new wounds. I put on my black converse and winch again when the squeak the floor. **__**'Shit, I hope they don't wake up!'**__** my inner god mocks from his throne. I tip-toe down the stairs and head for the kitchen to see what I can eat; I grab a few donuts and bite in to them savagely, seeing as I haven't eaten for almost 2 days. I tip-toe back upstairs and grab my book bag and cellphone, I almost gag when I realize that my 'father' is passed out drunk on the couch. I could have woken him up. His blond hair is dirty and his business suit has beer spilled over it, I almost gag when I approach him; the smell of beer and cigarettes make me sick. In a moment of boldness, I walk over to him and spit in his beer can, already knowing he'll drink it when he wakes up. I rush out of the house with my hand over my mouth, sniffling a laugh.**_

_**I start the 15 minute walk to school leisurely, seeing as I woke up almost an hour earlier than I usually do. When I reach Dojima high I stare at the blue building and all the students giggling and laughing as the skip into the school. A girl, Sakura Haruno, dressed in a sluty version of our school uniform showing of her weird tits and gross fat legs, sneers at me. In a moment of boldness I give her the finger and stick my tongue out at her, she looks shocked and whispers something in the guy who's standing next to hers ear. He smirks and nods, I run into the school and quickly put my things in to my locker, but as I'm walking to homeroom something horrible happens. **_

"_**Oi, gay lord, I heard you gave Sakura the finger." A deep voce sneers; I turn shakily and look up at the giant guy standing behind me, his name is Hidan and is Sakura latched onto his arm. I stare up at him in shock, my voice lost.**_

"_**Oi, gay-lord, you listin' to me?" He sneers; he grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me up to eye level with him. I contemplate spitting in his eye but wisely decided against it. Sakura nuzzles closer to him and rubs her strange looking boobs onto his arm. Her nipples are erect and she's rubbing her fat thighs together, un-doubly from her aroused crotch, I think she gets off watching this Hidan guy beat me up. Upon close examination of the sluty-ier version of Sakura's outfit, I feel my stomach churn. She scrunches up her face and puts a hand over her breasts assuming I was looking at them.**__**' Really, you think we want to see that, bitch, yuck**__**!" my inner goddess sneers as he lurches over a toilet.**_

"_**Hi-Chan, he's giving me weird looks again" she says, giving her large overly-glossed lips a pout. **__**'I'm giving you weird looks because I'm trying**__**to figure out what's wrong with your face.'**__** My inner god says distastefully as he lies on a rug. I hand him his homework and smile weakly at him, knowing that's all he really came for, he probably didn't give a shit about Sakura. Because the only reason he kept her around was because no one else would consent to his weird sex acts. I shudder and almost gag at the thought of what they do together. He drops me to my feet and I fall on my butt with a hard thud. I want to fuck him up right now but I ignore my urge, the whore behind him giggles and her weird tits jiggle up and down; I almost gag at the sight. They walk off arm in arm and I scramble to pick up my things. I run to homeroom and take my seat at the back of the class. I pull out a mechanical pencil, but when I reach inside my desk for it I feel something stab me. I winch and pull the razor blade off my finger. Hearing giggles behind me I turn and look at the clown-faced girls who've obviously out it there. I sneer at them, 'The fuckers think of something new every day' my inner go sneers and throws his cigarette on the ground, using a Sakura face to snub it out. I pop my finger in my mouth and suck on it; instead of the bleeding stopping it actually gets worst. When Kakashi-sensei comes in the room I ask him to go to the nurse; he looks down at me worried. **_

"_**What's wrong Naruto?" he asks a worried expression on his face.**_

"_**Nothing, just a bad paper cut." I lie easily. His expression is one of worry; but I ignore it. If I talked to a teacher, I'd get beat ten times as worse. He writes me a pass and I quickly walk to the nurse's office. Nurse Konan gives me a worried look as she bandages my finger. **_

"_**Naruto-kun, you're always coming in with bruises and cuts all over your body, is someone bullying you?" She says with a worried frown. **_

'_**No shit , Sherlock!'**__** my inner god sneers from his director's chair. It's hard lying to Konan-sensei; when she looks at me with that frown of hers, I want to tell her everything that's wrong, but I know it'll just get worse.**_

"_**Not really…." I say sheepishly.**_

_**She frowns some more, but eventually gives up. She tells me to lie down for a while so I do; I was feeling a little light-headed anyways. That's a lie; I'm not light headed, my dad was yelling and beating me up again all night. I sleep heavily and wake up an hour or so later. But when I wake up, I'm staring into coal black eyes, there's silky rave black hair tickling my face, and I feel warm breath mingling with my own. I jump up and head-butt the person in front of me. He groans and before I know it he's gone.**_

'_**What the fuck!?" my inner go says in a surprised tone as he drops his bottle of whisky and falls over.**_

'_**Will you shut up!?" I reply back.**_

'_**Your just mad cuz' you were about to get it~' my inner god sneers. **_

"_**SHUT UP IDIOT!" I shout back at him.**_

"_**Hmmp!' he pouts and eventually gives up.  
**__**I get up slowly peep and around the curtain, seeing no one is there I start to walk back cautiously to the class room. When I walk in a tall, deep-voiced blond guy is introducing his self.**_

"_**Hello, everyone, my name is Deidara Iwa; this is my first year at Dojima High and I hope to make friends with all of you, un." He says. His voice is deep and he's very pretty, no doubt he's in line for bullying. He's got long blond hair and it hangs long on one side, his eyes are blue and he's got on fingerless gloves. **__**'Weirdo~ or a terrorist'**__** my inner god pipes up from his reruns of Oprah he's watching on the couch.**_

"_**Hey, pretty boy, take off those gloves for u-"WHACK! Something hits him in the face, I think it's a book or something.**_

"_**Oh! I'm sorry~ I didn't hear what you had to say~ would you like to repeat it? ~" He asks, faking mock innocence. **__**'I like this guy already!**__**' my inner god says cheerfully. I stare at Deidara in amazement as he sends a sharp glare to the thug who taunted him and the thug; I think his name is Kisame, glares back and jumps across the desk to punch him. But Deidara is fast; he grabs his arm and slams him on the floor. Kakashi- sensei wakes up from his nap abruptly, his copy of Love Me Harder (a dirty manga no doubt) falls on the floor and as he scrambles to break up the fight. He yells at Deidara and sends him to the office, and sends a disgruntled Kisame to get bandaged up. **_

_**This new guy is amazing! '**__**You should take lessons from him~"**__** My inner god sneers as he takes a puff from his cigarette. I smirk evilly from my seat in the back of the classroom.' Maybe I will~' I think ruefully. My inner god looks taken aback but eventually loses interest and goes back to smoking.**_

…_**..Lunch Time**_

_**When the bell for lunch rings I head to the cafes. I get a pork cutlet, melon bread, some fries and a slice of pie. When I'm going to my eating place I hear gossip about Deidara, which is not surprising, considering the amount the girl at this school gossip. I go up to the roof and sit in my usual place; no one comes up here except for me, so when I saw Deidara up there it surprised me. He motioned to me and I walked over to him and sat next to him awkwardly.**_

"_**Hey, why are you sitting up here all by yourself, hn? Where are your friends?" He asked me, I laughed at the irony of his question. **_

"_**Friends? Yeah right,..." I said. And after that, I couldn't stop what came out. "My mom's an Indentured whore, my foster parents abuse me, I get bullied by weird people AND I'm broke, so, yeah, tell me about 'friends'.**_

_**My inner god looks shocked by what I've said and throws his copy of ENMUSU: POICTURE SCROLL TO PROMOTE LOVE on the floor and runs to hide behind a large vase. **_

"_**I feel ya, kid. I've been in and out of the system so many times I can't count." He says nonchalantly; as if what I've said hasn't bothered him.**_

"_**My father beat my mother relentlessly and then he started beating me, I was taken away when I was 6 and I haven't seen my mom since." I said nonchalantly, I've told my story to so many social workers I can't even count. But when I tell Deidara, I can't hold back the tears, they spill out like a broken dam and fall in large drops onto my pants and shirt. Deidara pulls me close and I weep loudly on his shirt; soaking it with tears.**_

_**Deidara's P.O.V**_

_**How could someone do this to a boy so cute? And especially to this extent! I stroke his head a she sleeps on my chest; I don't want to wake him up, so I try not to move too much. It's the least I could do.**_

_**30 minutes later.**_

"_**Naruto~ Narutooooo~!" I shake him to get him up. "Were late to class, wake up! ~" His blue eyes opened and he looked at me sleepily. His lips were dewy and moistened, a small trail of saliva dripped down his chin and then I realized he had drooled on me. He stared at me for a second.**_

"_**The teachers will probably let me pass" he said nonchalantly. He dozed on my chest again and I eventually gave; seeing as I didn't care if I was late to class or not. He snuggled onto me and made soft snoring noises in his sleep. I smiled softly and pated his head. I might as well play big brother for a while.**_

_**Back in class.**_

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

_**I sigh as I write the equation Sensei has on the board. I don't want to be in class; I'd rather be sleep on Deidara, he smells nice. **__**'Stop being werid, your creeping me out' my inner god gives me a distasteful look as he get sucked on by one of his slaves.**__** I got back to class without so much as a question form Kazuku-sensei, seeing as he was too busy counting his money. I feel a note hit my foot and I bend down to pick it up; I wonder who it's from…**_

_**Come to the gym at 3:30 today, don't be late and don't tell anyone.**_

_**Or else….**_

_**-Sasuke**_

_**I stare at the note in horror, what could Sasuke want form me? I cast a quick glance at the raven but he is still staring disinterestedly at the board. **_

_**End of day.**_

_**I'm leaning on the wall behind the gym waiting for Sasuke. I haven't told Deidara or anyone else about the note yet, and to be honest, I really don't want to. I already know the extent of Sasuke's wrath**__**;**__** and I don't want to experience it again. He called me a fag on the first day of school and I haven't had a good day since.**__** 'So~ he only said the truth~ you are gay right? ~" my inner god sneers. "Gah~ Why do you still exist!" I yell back irritatedly. **_

"_**Look guys, the fag actually showed up!" my thoughts are interrupted by a deep voice and I turn around to see the bully from earlier standing with a group of friends. They are all several times my size and so I know I have no chance of fighting them off. They approach me and I try to run away, but before I know it I'm being hit and kicked all over. In a few seconds everything is black.**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V **_

_**As I'm walking to my car I see a person lying on the ground and I walk over to them to see what's wrong. It's not that I care, but I have to keep up that façade of being tough even if I don't want to. I see blond hair and I realize its Naruto. I scramble to his side and shake him to see if he wakes up. When he doesn't I become scared and frantic.**_

"_**Damnit! Fuck! Who did this to him?' I scream as I look at Naruto's mangled body. There's blood everywhere and he's cut all over. I scoop him up in my arms and break off in a run to the Nurses' office. **_

"_**Konan-sensei!" I yell as I run into the room"Naru- I mean, Uzamaki-san in hurt and he needs help!" She rushes over to me and I set Naruto on the bed she grabs a first aid kit and gets to treating him. She cleans his cuts and stiches quickly and he is soon resting on the bed. When she's done, she approches me sheepishly.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun, do you know WHY this is happening to Naruto-kun? He's shown up with bruises and cuts every day since the beginning of school. I've considered calling C.P.S but Naruto-kun tells me everything's fine…I'm really worried…" She said softly, twirling her blue hair around her fingers.**_

_**I stared down at my hands in anguish, to think that a little word would have caused all this…**_

_******************************FLASH-BACK************ ***************************_

"_Hello everyone, I'm Naruto Uzamaki and this is my first year at Dojima High, I hope I can become good friends with all of y-"_

"_Shut up ,Fag" I said as I interupted him and kicked a chair at him and knocked him over; which gained several laughs from my 'friends' . Naruto got back up sheepishly and every one continued to laugh at him. The people bullied him relentless over that, and all because of what I said._

_***********************************__**E**__**ND OF FLASH-BACK************************************_

"_**Konan-sensei, do you really want to know..." I said back to her. She hesitated, and then nodded slowly. Then I spilled everything out to her; how they bullying started, what they did to him. How they abused and tormented him for a few crude jokes. And how it was my entire fault. **_

_**Afterwards, she was quiet, sitting in her chair with a look of frustration and anguish. "Why would you do something like this to Naru-kun? What did he do to you?" She said to me. I hung my head in shame. I scooped up Naruto-kun and turned toward Konan-sensei. "I'll take him to my apartment; I don't really want him to go home to…his 'parents' "I said the last part deliberately, giving Konan-sensei a hint. Considering I already knew the whole story. I walked out of the nurse's office without another word and headed toward my apartment.  
**_

_**I parked my car up the street from my 2 bedroom apartment and got out. I went to the back of the car and pulled him out to carry him bridal style. I walked slowly toward my apartment as to avoid waking him up. As soon as I was at my apartment I set him on the couch and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I opened the fridge and got out some meat for stew and an assortment of vegetables. I was heating the meat when I heard footsteps behind me.**_

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

_**I wake up ona soft couch and and a bright light is shining over me. I get up groggily and look around. I relize I am not in my apartment. The apartment is furnished with dark hard wood floors and white couches. There's lots of glass and I'm almost afraid to touch anything. I hear sounds from the kitchen and I head toward it only to see Sauske cooking meat at the stove. **_

"_**Um, Uchiha-san, why am I in your apartment?" I asked tentiavely.**_

_**Hed turned toward me and and looked regarded my cooly. " You got beat up by some thugs so I took you to my house. I didn't want you to get beat up and hurt by your parents." He said nonchalantly. **_

"_**How did you know about that, Sasuke?" I said. I didn't really want someone like him to know all of my business. Considering he only made my life worse.**__**" Heh~ That's not nice!~" my inner god puts and says.**_

"_**Who doesn't know? You come to school with bruises all over you and yet you don't expect anyone to notice" he said sheepishly. **_

"_**And you think calling me a fag would have helped? All it did was make everyone treat me worse!" I yelled at him, my head throbbed when I raised my voice but I didn't care.**_

"_**I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I never meant anything by it, I was trying to be tough and….I never thought they would do this to you." He said slowly; his posture was slumped and his raven locks of hair covered his eyes.**_

"_**Then why did you do it" I said as I continued my assault, I wanted him to feel as bad as I did.**_

"_**Naruto-kun…" he said in a disembodied voice and approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I flinched as he lowered his face to mine and planted a soft kiss on my lips.**_

"_**I'm sorry Naru-kun, to tell the truth, I've had…feelings, for you since I saw you walk into class, and every time someone hurt you I felt so bad inside…." He said as he continued his assault on my mouth and neck.**__**' What . The. Fuck, Becky' my inner god said as he dropped his bottle of 50 shades of grey wine.**__**my thoughts were interupted as he clutched my waist as he brought me in for another chaste kiss. My face was warm and my mind wandered to thoughts of the forbidden things he might do to me. ' Gah, why do I want this!' my mind scremed, but I found myself moaning. His hand skimmed up my chest and his other hand went to my shorts and slid naughtily into my boxers and grabbed ahold of my engorged member, causing it to become erect. I pushed at his shoulders weakly as he continued his slow assault. Suddenly, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the sofa in the living room. He threw me on the couch and ripped off my shorts and boxers in on swift move. **_

"_**Whoa, whoa, whoa! S-sasuke-san. I think were moving to fast! At least take me out to dinner!" I jokes nervously. **__**"Smooth moves, Uzamaki." My inner god said as he smirked at me.**__** Sasuke dropped me onto the couch ignoring me protest.**_

_**His lips went to my neck and licked and bit behind my earlobe. His lips traveled lower to my belly button and to the waist of my boxers. He withdrew my engorged member and kissed the tip before the smoke alarm sounded and we were startled out of our wicked embrace. He jumped up and got and ran to turn of the fire that had scorched our dinner.**_

"_**Fuck!" he yelled as he put out the flames and opened the window. **_

"_**Freakin' fire ruined my fun..." I heard him mumble as he came back in to the room; **__**'Fun? Fun for you maybe! I was getting molested!' my inner god yells from as . he throws down his copy of Spank Me monthly after taking a sip of the obscenely large bottle of whisky.**__** My thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke came in the room and sat down awkwardly next to me.**_

"_**Um, yeah, sorry about molesting you a few minutes ago..." he said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. I blushed and pulled my shirt closer around me and put my hand over my exposed neither region. I heard Sasuke inhale sharply before speaking again.**_

" _**Um…we can continue If you wan-"**_

"_**No!" I yelled. "God only knows what you were going to do to me..." I said sheepishly. He smirked evilly and approached me like a cat stalking his prey. **_

"_**Maybe you want to finish and you just won't admit it.." he said as he crawled over to me on the couch. I got frightened at this and banged him on the head with a near-by ashtray; knocking him unconscious. I stared at his non-moving frame and hurriedly set him on the couch. **__**'Now you've done it, Uzamaki.' My inner god says. **__**I quickly got a cold towel and put it on his head. I heard him snoring and I sighed; thank God I didn't kill him.**_

_**I stared down at my now erect penis and wondered what to do with it. I poked it and moaned at it's sensitveness, seeing as I was never one for sex or masturbation. I tried to ignore it but I moaned as my thighs rubbed it when I walked to the kitchen to clean. I was halted by a hand on my my wrist and I turned around to see Sasuke awake with a micevious twinkle in his eye. **_

_**He pulled my back to onto his waist so I was stradleing him. **_

"_**I'll even let you ride me, if your nice~" he rubbed his crotch against mine and I moaned again. Sasuke smirked and unzipped his pants, exposing his thick penis. He rubbed it and smered some of the think white stuff on my lips and made me lick his thumbs; it tasted sweet. He stuck two fingers into my mouth and made me suck on them. After he deemed them coated enough he positioned them at my butt and stuck his fingers into me.**_

"_**Ah! S-sasuke!" I yelled. He moved his finger slowly until he found a spot inside of me and when he hit it felt like I was going to explode. He moved his fingers faster as he found my sweet spot and I was reacing my climax when he took his fingers out. I whined and he positioned his penis at my entrance. I realized what was going to happen and I looked at him pleadingly. He grabed a bottle of lube ans squirted it on his penis. He rubbed it on and then thrusted into me. I cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he started to move his hips in a slow rhythm. He started to move quickly and eventually I cried out and had a mindblowing orgasm.**_

_**Afterwards, Sasuke, played with my hair and squezzed my butt. I blushed as he spanked me and moved so I was facing his chest. He pouted and con tinued to play with my but anyway. I don't really understand what just happended, but I don't mind being with Sasuke like this.**_

_**End of chapter one! See you next time!**_

_**Ayumi: First story, written by a 12-year old, no flames, or I wont make Naru cosplay like I planned. My inspiration for writing this was Ayumi K. Sakura. Even though her story ' Pick-up lines are over rated' is completely different. Ayumi K. , I still loves you~ Review! Or else….**_

_**Chapter 2 coming soon**_


End file.
